Jeffery Willcock: Graveyard Shift
by Jeffery Willcock
Summary: 19 Year old Jeffery S. Willcock manages to land a phone interview with Mrs. Joeing, the current CEO of Fazbears Entertainment. When he arrives for the job, everything seems normal. But as the nights continue, he learns things that were never meant to see the light of day, and needs to survive the onslaught of animatronics if he wants to find out the true secret his workplace hides.
1. Jeffery Willcock and the intro

An alarm clock went off. The man's hand slapped it right off the desk and got up from his bed. He scratched his chin, playing with his beard a bit. He looked over to his right and read the digital clocks time. The time displayed was 8:47 PM, a few minutes before when he planned to wake up to head to his job.

He walked to his wardrobe and opened it up. There was a mirror inside, behind all the clothes. He looked into the mirror. It always reminded him of who he was, and what he was.

He was Jeffery S. Willcock. He had brown hair in the style of Step + Shadow drop, a brown thin beard, Purple eyes, and brown angled eyebrows with a cut in the right one. Willcock stood at 6'6" (1.98 M), had a physically well built body, was fairly muscular, with broad shoulders and a slightly broken nose. He was also a master in multiple forms of Martial Arts.

He was human. He felt every emotion there could be. He felt pain, joy, envy, forgiveness, and the whole lot. He also needed food & water to survive. And he needed air, and blood, and all those other things to be alive.

He grabbed the uniform he was given. Other than the hat he was also given the shirt was the only other super important thing about his uniform. He could wear whatever pants he wanted, but they had to be either jeans or slacks. He decided for jeans. He had the hat at the top of the wardrobe, hanging over the edge. He hit the edge of it, sending it flying across the room. Jeffery dashed after it, and when he was under it, jumped up, making the cap land early on his head.

When he landed, he fist bumped the air in victory. He fixed the hat on his head properly and grabbed his iPod and earbuds for music before heading out of his door. He passes his two brothers and 3 sisters, who were playing _UNO_. His youngest brother, Xavier, was winning. He passed his mom and dad, who were watching a horror movie about a family living in an apocalyptic world where making any noise would attract deadly creatures. The scene he saw showed the father running with fireworks going off behind him.

"_Covering up noise with louder noise. Clever_" Jeffery Willcock thought. He went out the door and hopped onto his motorcycle, turned the key in the ignition, then took off to the brand new establishment he would be working at.

**HI! This is my first story on here. That's all I really wanted to say. Yea.**

**yeet**

**Also, quick note. this story is going to mainly be about Jeffery Willcock, but will have a few switches with a specific animatronic. Expect a lot of sarcasm and otherwise comedic moments. It should be easy to tell what parts are the _Humor_ parts and _Mystery_ parts.**


	2. Jeffery Willcock Goes to Work

_It was 2018 when a brand new establishment of Freddy Fazbears was promised, and it was promised to be the biggest establishment yet, complete with all sorts of animatronics from other locations. The confirmed amount of animatronics that would be there was 60+. It would also have all new animatronics that are inspired by others works, with permission to use some assets. The building would have 8 floors._

When Jeffery Willcock arrived in the parking lot, he stared at the height of the building. Eight whole floors, one nightguard. He imagined just how many cameras there could've been in there. Maybe 50, 100, or even more.

It was about 10:40 when he walked in. There were still quite a few people left, but most of them were packing up to head home or wherever for the night. The main room he stood in was massive. He could see some of the animatronics just up ahead of him. He was about to walk forward when an animatronic approached him. The animatronic seemed to be a bit taller than Willcock, but he wasn't sure, since they were eye level.

"Sir, it's closing time at the moment. We are not letting anybody else enter. Please leave." It voice was feminine, that was definite. Jeffery was rather confused though. Then again, this was his first time here. His interview was on the phone, so there was no way of him seeing the building, but now that he thought of it, he should've came earlier to get a scope of the place.

"Oh! Uh, ja om det, jeg er den nye natvagt, der blev ansat. Jeg er her for mit skifte."

The animatronic, who JW realized was Chica, replied with a robotic message saying "Danish detected: Switching Languages".

"Oh, uh, I speak english as well." Jeffery Willcock said. Chica blinked at him, but it seemed more to Jeffery that she was observing something. She stared right into his eyes, making him uncomfortable.

"Night guard, huh?" Chica finally said. It looked like she was giving Jeffery an angry, no, envious glare.

"Yeah, the woman who runs this place gave me the job over the phone. You know what a telephone interview is, right?"

"Of course I know what it is. Look, Mrs. Joeing is over there." Chica pointed towards a woman in a cream trench coat, with brown hair and green eyes. He nodded at Chica before heading in Mrs. Joeing's direction.

What he didn't know though, was that Mrs. Joeing was speaking with Freddy about Jeffery Willcock. Chica stared at him as he walked towards Mrs. Joeing. She wondered if he was the one.

"Mrs. Joeing!" He shouted as he approached her. She turned a bit in his direction before mouthing something to Freddy before she turned around to greet him.

"Ah! Jeffery Spyro Willcock! Your fairly early!" She shouted. He scratched his head.

"You can just call me JW." He said.

"Right," Jeoing nodded. "So your office is on the fourth floor in the North-West corner. It also says "Nightguard Office: DO NOT ENTER" on the door."

"Alright. Well, I'll head on over. Oh and have a good night!" JW said. He turned around and took off. There were stairs in the West corner of the building that he saw, so he went there. He raced up the stairs while looking at the animatronics of each floor: The second floor had more cartoony versions of the originals, called "Toys", the third floor had animatronics he had never seen before, well, he hadn't seen any of them before, but they seemed to be taken right out of a alleyway. The fourth floor, which is where he stopped, had only a few animatronics. He didn't care to recognize them, and headed towards a room labeled "Nightguard Office" with a sign underneath reading "DO NOT ENTER".

As he walked towards the door, he almost instantly felt cold, then warm. He was a bit confused before coming to the conclusion that a really strong gust of air came from a vent that was overhead. Reaching the door, JW turned the handle and pushed inward.

The door didn't open. He pulled on the handle. It opened.

"Okay, so it's a pull door."

He walked on in to see a fairly dim room with a trash can overflowing with paper. There was a desk on the wall to the left with several pieces of equipment for surveying the building, at least he assumed. He closed the door behind him, put his headphones on, then sat down on the chair. He turned his iPod on and searched for a song to play. When he found what he wanted, he played it then turned the screen off. He waited till the start of his shift, which was in about 5 minutes.

Something smelt horrible.


	3. JW has a very friendly encounter

10 minutes passed by. His shift had started, but he didn't know that it did. He was jammin out to _Imagine Dragons_.

"Cause' your a-"

His elbow knocked something over. It hit the ground and broke, making a loud "**BANG!**" noise. He calmly looked over at what he dropped. It was the cupcake that had been sitting uptop one of the employee books that was given to him for his first week. He sighed before reaching for it. His hand was just about a few inches away from the candle part. He pushed against the floor to move himself, expecting to move only a few inches or so.

He went _way_ past the cupcake and right into the wall. He fell down hard, and his chair went flying in the opposite direction. As he got up, he saw that one of the books that the cupcake was on was now right next to his hand. He grabbed it and held it in his left hand.

"_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Security, no, survival logbook?_" He read the book cover. The security part had been crossed out in red pen with "Survival" taking its place, and the writing of it was sloppy. Survival? This job couldn't possibly pose a threat to him. Then again, the night guard before him supposedly quit, and they must've had this book as well.

He opened up the book to a page that's for your name, and the name "Mike" was there in red, and also scribbled out in red. There was a sticky note reading: "Sorry-looks like somebody's already written in this one… you don't mind, right?"

"Well maybe I do and maybe I don't but why the crap is there blood and dirt and other crap on this page?" JW said. The page was filthy with dirt and other things. The page next to that one showed a picture of Foxy giving a thumbs up with a security badge on his chest, with text by him reading: "HOW TO USE THIS LOGBOOK". The text continued.

"Welcome to the first day of your exciting new career!"

"Why thank you," JW replied.

"This journal was designed for you, Fazbear Entertainment's newest employee, to both welcome you and ensure you feel fulfilled and prepared during your first week on the job. We don't want you to feel overwhelmed, otherwise you might not come back!"

"Well, the only way i'll be overwhelmed is with how many cameras there are in this place." JW said, looking at the tablet to see just how many cameras there were. About over 30.

"After each night's work, we ask that you take a moment for self-reflection-"

JW's reading was cut off by a moan at his door. He turned and faced in the direction of the noise and hit the light.

Bonnie was standing right in the doorway for some reason, which was odd because this Bonnie was on the first floor. If JW hit the door button, Bonnie would have been cut in half, or seriously damaged. JW gave Bonnie an awkward wave.

"Hi." He said. Bonnie didn't reply. He just stood there in the doorway. "So, aren't you supposed to be on the first floor?"

"Who are you?" Bonnie replied right as JW finished.

"Uh, I'm Jeffery Willcock, the new night guard." He replied. He took one earphone out so he could hear better. Bonnie seemed to stare at him in the face. Neither of them moved for the time that they stared at each other.

"So, is it okay if I just sorta close the door?" JW finally said, breaking the silence. He went to press the door button when Bonnie suddenly grabbed his hand and threw him into the hall. JW hit his back hard, and as a result got his breath knocked out of him. His bad leg got pushed up against the wall when he hit it, though. He managed to get out a sentence in danish: "Nej, måske ikke."

Bonnie lashed towards the vulnerable night guard just sitting there. He threw his robotic fists downward and hit where JW was.

Where he _was._

JW had rolled out of the way and was halfway down the hall already within a 4 second time period. Bonnie was surprised at his speed, but it was nothing to what the animatronics could do. Within half the time JW had been down the hallway, Bonnie was at the end. When Bonnie tried to grab hold of JW, he dropped to the ground and slid underneath one of the tables before going back up and vaulting the next one. Bonnie, who was now confused and frustrated, bulldozed through the tables to get to JW.

Jeffery Willcock kept running, not needing to look back to know where Bonnie was. He could hear him about a table behind him or so. He headed towards the stairway, hopping along all the tables and chairs, occasionally running on the ground. He noticed all of the animatronics were gone, at least on this floor they were. He eventually got to the stairway, and wondered if he should go up or down. He decided to go up, since he hadn't been up there quite yet.

He went up the stairway as fast as he could, and when the ledge of the wall was within reach JW jumped up and grabbed hold of the ledge, pulling himself up. He fell over and onto his side, taking deep breaths. He sat up and got against a wall, hoping that Bonnie wouldn't find him.

He then realized, that this floor too, was devoid of animatronics. He suddenly remembered about his hallucination, even though it had nothing to do with his predicament. What did it mean? He heard Bonnie's steps get louder, and JW slowed his breathing.

"Where did he go?" He heard Bonnie say to himself. "Bah, i'll just tell the others he went into the basement." and the footsteps got quieter as Bonnie went upwards.

JW got up, looked around in the dark to see if anything was there that he could use to hide in, before hearing some sort of jingle play. It sounded like a song, and it was coming from further up. Maybe all of the animatronics were up on the 8th floor? Maybe they were trying to get him up there so they could ambush him and kill him or greet him and be friendly? He didn't know what one would be the case, but based on how Bonnie acted towards him, he decided that death would be the more likely option.

But, instead of going down, he went upward. He had a job to do, and he wasn't getting paid to be scared to death. He slowly went up the stairs; the next 2 floors had no animatronics, and began creeping JW out. It's like they gathered up on the highest floor possibly every night, and did whatever, like commune or party or plan on how they were going to get the night guard. JW kept feeding his own fear with his thoughts. "_The only way to overcome fear is to face it_" he thought to himself.

As he climbed up the last stairway, he prepared himself to bolt outta there. He wasn't sure how they'd react, especially since it seemed they all didn't really know him. Which they didn't. At all.

He went up about 8 steps before pausing. He heard a quick _swish_ noise, like air rushing from somewhere. He sighed before turning his head in that direction. Suddenly, he felt pain in his jaw as he got uppercutted by a figure and landed in the ceiling before falling down and getting punched into a wall by 8 collective fists. JW saw nothing but blurs before darkness overtook his vision.


End file.
